


Blissful Hug

by CWChambler



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Help, Kinda AU, My First Fanfic, NXT - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, how do you tag, i think, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWChambler/pseuds/CWChambler
Summary: Alexa needs help putting on her new gear, and as we all know, Bayley is a very helpful person, hopefully she won't get too distracted...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posted fanfiction. I wrote this a looong time ago, so Alexa is still on her 'Glitter, glitz, sparkle, bliss' gimmick. I hope you enjoy, and critics are welcome!

Bayley always felt attracted to Alexa Bliss, however, she never knew she was also weak to her puppy eyes, that's why she found herself in this position...

They were on the locker room, Alexa was topless in front of her, she was supposed to be helping her dress her new in-ring gear, but she was staring (and maybe slightly drooling). Right now, Alexa was with her back towards her, but her back muscles were so beautiful Bayley could barely believe she was real. Because she was too busy staring she completly forgot what she was supposed to be doing...

"Do you need some help helping me?" Alexa said giggling, not aware of Bayley's stare.

"You're so pret- I mean, gosh, right, help, forgot about that, sorry." Bayley said hoping Alexa wouldn't notice her slip-up.

"What?" Alexa said turning around, giving Bayley a perfect view of her 'glitters'. Bayley's jaw hit the floor, not being able to think straight, she just let words fly right out of her mouth.

"I think i'm in love with you" Bayley immediately covered her mouth with her hand, realising what she had just confessed.

She thought that Alexa was going to throw her out, but what she did shocked Bayley even more, Alexa took the hand that was covering Bayley's mouth, wrapped her arms around Bayley's neck and kissed her.

Alexa Bliss was kissing her... Alexa Bliss... her best friend... her crush... Alexa Bliss was kissing her... while topless. HOLY MOTHER OF HUGS.

As soon as Bayley regained her senses she started kissing back, wrapping her arms around Alexa's back, the kiss was passionate, full of softness, appreciation, and undiscovered devotion. Alexa broke the kiss and said.

"I think I love you too Bayley, I always have and always will, now help me get dressed you oaf." Alexa said teasingly.

"I'm not an oaf" Bayley muttered.

"You're a loveable oaf " Alexa said teasing her hopefully, new girlfriend. Hum, they sould probably talk about that... Oh well...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to improve soo, any critics are welcome!


End file.
